Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery comprising a nonaqueous electrolyte, wherein lithium or a material capable of absorbing and releasing lithium is used as a negative active material and there is also used a lithium ion conducting nonaqueous electrolyte, and particularly to an improvement in a positive electrode.